Daisy Potter & co
by Dakotagirl
Summary: Quand la fille d'Harry Potter arrive à Poudlard, cela promet quelques boulversements! Lisez pour voir...
1. La rentrée

**_Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce fic, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, hein !_**

_**Disclaimer : tout à J.K Rowling, sauf Daisy, Amanda ...**_

Chapitre 1 : La rentrée.

Une jeune fille attendait à coté de sa valise, sur le quai de la gare King's Cross. Elle était brune avec des yeux verts étincelants. A sa droite se tenait une jolie femme aux cheveux noirs et lisses qui la regardait tendrement.

Daisy lui dit elle d'une voix suave, je suis tellement fière de toi, tu vas aller à Poudlard.

Je sais Maman...Au faites, où est papa ?

Il arrive...

Daisy se retourna et vit arriver un grand homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille, avec une cicatrice lui barrant légèrement le front.

Papa ! s'exclama –t-elle en courant vers lui.

Daisy ! Cho... Je suis désolé pour le retard.

Ce n'est r... commença Daisy mais sa mère la tira par le bras.

Le train va bientôt partir, ma chérie, lui dit-elle.

Comme pour l'approuver un coup de sifflet retentit. Daisy serra ses parents, prit sa valise puis partit. Lorsqu'elle trouva un compartiment libre, elle posa sa valise et sortit la tête par la fenêtre.

Au revoir ! cria-t-elle à ses parents alors que le train démarrait.

Bientôt, ils ne furent plus que de minuscules points et disparurent. Quand le Poudlard Express eut franchi le dernier virage, Harry et Cho se regardèrent en silence.

Alors tu vas bien ? Tu t'es installé ? demanda doucement Cho.

Ils s'étaient séparés, il y a 6 mois et depuis Harry vivait dans une maison à Pré-au-Lard tandis que Daisy et Cho habitaient toujours à Londres. Devant leur fille Harry et Cho jouaient les parents unis mais une fois seuls en présence l'un de l'autre, ils n'avaient rien à se dire.

Oui répondit Harry, je mène ma vie.

Puis, ils se quittèrent sur ces mots.

Dans son compartiment Daisy avait été rejointe par un groupe d'adolescents, ils se présentèrent tous à tour de rôle.

Je m'appelle Lucy Londubat lui dit une jeune fille au visage rond et à l'air dynamique.

Moi c'est Tino Weasley et voici ma sœur Amanda lança un grand gars de 4ème année, à côté de lui se tenait une fille intimidée.

Elle avait les cheveux blonds roux alors que son frère était bien plus blond.

Mon nom à moi, c'est Freddy Finnigan dit un garçon de l'âge de Daisy.

Je me présente, Audrey Crivey ! cria une petite jeune fille blonde.

A son tour Daisy s'avança vers eux :

Daisy Potter.

Des exclamations fusèrent de toute part.

Tu es la fille d'Harry Potter !

Est-ce qu'il t'a appris des sorts compliqués ?

Tu as de la chance...

Daisy ne répondit pas et alla s'asseoir calmement.

Tu penses aller dans quelle maison ? demanda doucement Amanda.

Gryffondor ou Serdaigle... je pense.

Pendant tout l'été Daisy avait réfléchi à la maison où elle désirait aller mais elle n'avait pu se dcider.

Tu t'appelles Amanda ?

Oui.

Et toi tu veux aller dans quelle maison ?

Gryffondor mais Tino dis toujours que je suis bonne pour Pouffsoufle.

C'est ton grand frère c'est ça ?

Demi-frère...

Ah... Ton nom de famille c'est Weasley ?

Oui pourquoi ?

Je crois que mon père avait un ami qui s'appelait Weasley.

Ron Weasley ?

Oui, c'est ça !

C'est mon père, bizarrement il ne m'a jamais parlé du tien...

Ils se sont peut-être fâchés.

Tu veux qu'on soit amies ?

Oui.

Et elles se serrèrent la main, c'était le commencement d'une belle amitié. Dans le reste du compartiment , Lucy Londubat discutait avec Tino Weasley, étant visiblement du même âge ils avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre. Freddy Finnigan et Audrey Crivey parlaient Quidditch.

Bientôt le château fut bien en vu et tout le monde passa sa robe de sorcier.

Par ici les premières années cria Hagrid dès leur descente du train.

Daisy, Amanda, Freddy et Audrey se dirigèrent vers lui d'un pas mal assuré tandis que Lucy et Tino prenaient une diligence. En haut de l'escalier, qui menait à la grande salle, le directeur de Serpentard, Severus Rogue et la directrice de Gryffondor Hermione Granger attendaient les élèves de première année.

Bienvenue à Poudlard dit Hermione.

Rogue se contenta d'un sourire pincé.

Nous allons vous conduire pour votre répartition...

Rogue prit le relais.

Pour plus de clarté et d'ordre, les garçons viennent avec moi et les filles vont avec Miss ... Granger- en entendant cette phrase on eu dit que tout les garçons voulurent se changer en filles mais malheureusement ils ne pouvaient pas- .

Il avait prononcé le nom d'Hermione avec un peu de dégout mais elle fit semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Donc les filles entrèrent en premier dans la grande salle avec Hermione, et celle-ci commença à les appeler dans l'ordre alphabétique.

Alida Eurinice !

Gryffondor !

La table rouge et or lui fit un triomphe.

Beaudouin Lizzie !

Serpentard !

Lentement mais sûrement la liste diminuait.

Potter Daisy !

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur la fille de celui qui avait terrassé Voldemort bien des années auparavant. Elle s'avança lentement comme dans un rêve. Daisy entendit la voix du choix peau contre son oreille.

C'est très dur, Gryffondor serait bien pour toi, tu as du courage, mais à Serdaigle tu brillerais par ton intelligence, cruel dilemme n'est-ce pas.

Daisy retint son souffle.

Ta place est à ... GRYFFONDOR !!!

Une pluie d'applaudissements salua Daisy à la table des Gryffondors. Assise désormais parmi ses camarades regardait la suite de la répartition.

Rainers Marjorie !

Ce fut une jeune fille d'une incroyable beauté qui s'avança à l'annonce de ce nom. Un halo de lumière semblait émaner d'elle. Daisy en déduisit qu'elle devait avoir du sang de vélane.

Pouffsoufle !

Ce furent les garçons de cette maison qui paraissait les plus heureux de l'accueillir.

Tu crois qu'Amanda sera à Gryffondor ? demanda Audrey Crivey, elle aussi à la même table que Daisy, ainsi que Freddy Finnigan.

Je ne sais pas dit Daisy.

Weasley Amanda

Amanda s'avança rouge comme une tomate.

Gryffondor !

La jeune fille vint s'asseoir à coté de Daisy, soulagée. La répartition se termina sur ;

Zabini, Mary !

Serpentard !

La nouvelle directrice Armélia Bones préféra ne pas faire de discours et fit directement apparaître les plats( ça c'est une directrice bien ! lol).

Tu as combien de frères et sœurs ? demanda Daisy à Amanda.

Trois, mon frère Tino, mon autre frère Gaël (en hommage à Gaël Garcia Bernal) qui en 2ème année et ma sœur Julietta qui a deux ans de moins que moi mais Gaël, Julietta et moi nous n'avons pas la même mère que Tino. Et toi ?

Je suis fille unique, mais je pense que ma mère est enceinte ?

Ton père le sait ?

Non...

Daisy se referma un peu et Amanda prefera ne rien ajouter. Hermioneprit en charge les gryffondors pour les faire monter au dortoir. Devant la grosse dame, elle prononça le mot de passe (Europa !) et recommanda à tout le monde de le retenir.

Une fois au dortoir Amanda et Daisy regardèrent leur emploi du temps.

La barbe soupira Amanda, il y a potions en première heure demain.

Mon père m'a dit que Rogue était un « infâme bonhomme. »

Il doit avoir raison, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Granger ?

Elle a l'air plutôt sympa.

Ouais, bonne nuit !

Toi aussi

_**Alors maintenant si vous voulez savoir la suite... Reviews ! J'ai besoin que mon travail soit jugé, merci, j'accepte les critiques, mêmes féroces et les compliments (bah oui quand même !).**_

**J'espère que j'aurais le plaisir de mettre la suite, pleasssssssse.**


	2. Lettres

**Chapitre 2 : Lettres**

Le lendemain Amanda et Daisy partirent retrouver Audrey et Freddy avant le cours de potions. Puis lorsque la cloche sonna ils se rendirent dans les cachots devant la classe de Rogue, celui-ci était en pleine discussion avec Hermione.

Au moment de partir elle lança :

Oui bien sûr ! et s'en alla en faisant claquer ses talons sur les dalles du sol.

Tu as vu murmura Freddy, qu'est-ce que Granger faisait avec Rogue ?

C'est un collègue à elle dit Amanda sur le même ton que si elle avait dit que le ciel est bleu et l'herbe verte.

Et alors, elle fraternise avec l'ennemi... dit Audrey Crivey.

Vous exagérez souffla Daisy, elle a peut-être un truc important à lui dire.

Juste à ce moment là Rogue sortit de la classe.

Taisez-vous et entrez en classe ! ordonna t-il d'un ton intraitable.

Lorsque vous êtes en première année et que vous pénétrez pour la première fois dans la salle de potions, vous êtes envahi par une sensation d'angoisse et d'admiration devant les chaudrons qui bouillonnent et les bocaux translucides remplis de liquides bizarres. Daisy ne pu s'empêcher de rester bouche bée en entrant dans la salle. Contrairement à son père elle montrait un intérêt immodéré pour les potions.

Ce jour là Rogue semblait ailleurs et il oublia de faire l'appel, ils commencèrent par étudier la potion de désintégration.

Qui peut me dire, quelles sont les propriétés de la potion de Désintégration ? demanda Rogue, le regard mauvais.

Daisy qui avait lu son manuel de potion leva la main.

Oui Miss ? demanda Rogue en lui jetant un regard perçant.

Les propriétés de la potion de désintégration, monsieur, sont que quiconque la boit et immédiatement désintégré durant une durée indéterminée selon la quantité absorbée. L'antidote de la potion de désintégration est la pierre de lune concassée mélangée à de l'eau. Si l'antidote n'est pas pris dans les 24h après l'absorption de la potion, il est inefficace et la personne est condamnée à l'immatérialité à jamais. Après cette longue tirade Daisy reprit son souffle.

Eh bien Miss, je suis impressionné. 5 points pour Gryffondor.

Toute la classe fut étonnée et les Serpentards qui avaient cours commun avec les Gryffondors furent fortement ébranlés.

Daisy, tu as accompli un exploit ! chuchota Amanda à l'oreille de son amie.

Lorsque la cloche sonna Rogue appela Daisy.

Je vous l'ai déjà dit Mademoiselle, j'ai été impressionné par votre intervention en classe. Aimez-vous les potions et vous y intéressez-vous ?

Oui professeur, j'ai ... dévoré mon manuel de potions.

Quel est votre nom ?

Daisy, Daisy Potter professeur.

Rogue resta quelques instants cloué par la surprise, elle une Potter, pourtant elle n'arborait pas l'air arrogant de tous ceux de sa famille.

Seriez- vous parente avec monsieur Harry Potter ?

Oui monsieur, c'est mon père.

Je ne l'aurais pas cru voyiez-vous.

Puis-je...sortir monsieur ?

Mais d'abord expliquez-moi une chose.

Laquelle ?

Qu'aimez-vous dans l'art des potions, je veux dire comment se fait-il que cela vous intéresse.

Je ne sais pas monsieur, j'ai toujours été intéressé par le bouillonnement des chaudrons, la façon dont plusieurs ingrédients se mélange pour ne plus former qu'une seule et unique entité. Cela ne s'explique pas.

Ah enfin une élève digne d'apprendre, bien que vous aillez un lien avec Mr Potter, vous n'êtes pas comme lui fermé à l'enseignement des potions et je m'en félicite, nous allons bien nous entendre Miss...

Il ne prononça pas le nom Potter car il savait que sans son élève lui apparaîtrait avec plus de valeur.

Au revoir Monsieur.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit Amanda, celle-ci lui fit passer un véritable interrogatoire.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait le vieux Rogue ?

Rien juste me féliciter.

J'ai l'impression qu'il commence à débloquer... C'est tout ?

Il m'a demandé mon nom.

Et ?

Il a dit que bien que je m'appelle Potter, il était satisfait que je m'intéresse aux potions.

Là c'est sûr, il devient gâteux.

Peut-être.

Et ce soir là, à la fin de sa journée de cours Daisy ressentit une étrange satisfaction, elle avait réconcilié le récalcitrant Severus Rogue avec les Potter, c'était une journée de gagné et peu importe ce que disait Amanda sur la débilité des potions, Daisy était toujours attirée par cette matière.

Lorsque Daisy alla chercher son courrier, elle avait reçu une lettre de sa mère.

_Ma chérie, ma Daisy_

_Je dois absolument te le dire, tu vas avoir un petit frère ! Harry n'est pas le père, j'imagine que tu l'auras deviné. Je ne peux pas encore te dire de qui il est, tu serais tellement en colère._

_Pardonne-moi, ma pâquerette._

_Ta mère qui t'aime_

_PS : Je suis tellement fière de toi._

Daisy quand elle la relut sentit des larmes de rage couler sur ses joues, comment sa mère pouvait elle trahir son père ainsi. Lui qui l'aimait encore décidément elle n'avait su que le faire souffrir. Sa mère était fière d'elle et alors ? Elle lui disait si souvent que ça ne paraissait même plus sincère. Daisy saisit un bout de parchemin et griffonna :

_Chère Maman,_

_Je te hais, comment peux-tu faire ça à papa, sinon tu ne m'apprends rien de nouveau, je savais que tu es enceinte mais je pensais que tu voyais papa en cachette._

_Mais comme toujours je t'ai surestimé, tu n'aimes que toi._

_Crois-tu qu'il ne savait pas que tu le trompais et pourtant rien, il ne t'a jamais rien reproché, jusqu'à ce que tu le mettes dehors. Occupe-toi bien de ton nouvel enfant car désormais ce sera le seul que tu auras, oublie moi !_

_Ta fille qui ne t'aime plus_

_Daisy POTTER_

Ces mots lui avaient coûté mais ils étaient libérateurs. Elle monta à la volière et se précipita pour attacher la lettre à la patte de Joris, son hibou blanc et or. Tout de suite après elle se rendit devant la salle de Métamorphoses où l'attendaient déjà Amanda et Audrey. Hermione arriva avec un peu de retard rouge et essouflée.

Désolée, j'ai eu quelque chose d'urgent à régler. Leur dit-elle lorsqu'ils entrèrent en classe.

Ils passèrent le cours à lire en silence le chapitre sur la transformation d'animaux en objets tandis qu'Hermione écrivait à son bureau.

Les profs sont vraiment très distraits en ce moment dit Audrey à Daisy à la fin du cours.

Daisy ne répondit rien mais Amanda semblait intéressée par le sujet.

Oui ils ne sont plus vraiment présents.

Daisy ne disait rien pendant que les deux jeunes filles discutaient, elle n'avait pas le cœur à parler. Elle pensait à sa mère... qui pouvait bien être le père de l'enfant ?

Le beau blond qui travaillait avec elle au Ministère (on le connaît lui...) ou encore le voisin de dessus toujours très prévenant.

Quoiqu'il en soit maintenant que sa mère affichait publiquement ses perfidies, il faudrait que Daisy pousse son père à refaire sa vie. Une voix familière la ramena à la réalité :

Maintenant vous mélangez avec du gingembre... Et c'est prêt.

C'était Rogue entrain de discuter avec Hermione d'une potion, apparemment. Daisy se rendit compte qu'elle était seule dans le couloir où les profs discutaient, où étaient Amanda et Audrey ?

Elle passa devant les deux enseignants et se mit à la recherche de ses amies. Elle finit par les trouver devant la salle d'Histoire de la Magie après la récréation.

Où est-ce que vous étiez ? demanda-t-elle à Amanda.

Toi où est-ce que tu étais ? Tu avais l'air en transe, tu n'écoutais rien tu est partie par là-bas.

Je réfléchissais en marchant, j'ai dû ne pas vous suivre, quoiqu'il en soit je suis arrivé dans un couloir désert où Rogue et Granger discutaient.

Encore ! Il y a un truc.

Mais non ils parlaient potions.

(...)

Daisy avait reçu deux lettres : une de son père et une de sa mère.

_Daisy_

_J'espère que tu t'ai faite à Poudlard, je suis heureux que tu sois à Gryffondor et je te souhaite d'avoir trouvé de bons amis. As-tu des nouvelles de ta mère ?_

_Je t'embrasse bien fort_

_Ecris-moi_

_Papa_

C'est ce qu'écrivait Harry. Lorsqu'elle lut cette lettre Daisy fut heureuse mais ressentit aussi de la peine pour son père qui lui demandait encore des nouvelles de sa mère. Elle se dépêcha d'attraper un parchemin et une plume pour lui répondre, la lettre de sa mère pouvait attendre.

_Cher papa,_

_Je suis très heureuse à Gryffondor, j'ai fait la connaissance de beaucoup de monde, ma meilleure amie s'appelle Amanda Weasley et il y aussi Audrey Crivey, Freddy Finnigan et les autres. Ils sont tous sympas. Rogue n'est pas si terrible que çà._

_Il a mis 5 points à Gryffondor grâce à moi. _

_J'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop tout seul, j'ai eu des nouvelles de maman, mais je pense qu'elle devrait t'en parler elle-même._

_Ta fifille Daisy_

Lorsqu'elle eu relut la lettre Daisy la plia et la mit dans sa poche, puis prit la lettre de sa mère.

_Ma chère Daisy,_

_Je suis navrée que tu le prennes si mal, tu sais bien que tout est fini entre ton père et moi depuis bien longtemps. J'ai rencontré un homme charmant qui veut que j'aille vivre chez lui. Ce serait mieux pour le bébé et tu pourrais aller vivre chez ton père si tu en as envie._

_Prends soin de toi._

_Ta maman_

Daisy resta bouche bée à la lecture de cette lettre, elle décida de ne pas répondre. La perspective d'aller vivre avec son père l'enchanta. La jeune fille monta à la volière pour envoyer sa lettre, alors qu'elle montait les escaliers, elle se heurta à un garçon.

Tu peux pas faire attention ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Et toi ? répondit l'autre.

Il avait les yeux gris et les cheveux châtains très clair.

Moi je faisais attention, c'est toi qui regardais pas lança Daisy qui était pressée de passer.

N'importe quoi.

Alors tu t'écartes ?

Et si je ne veux pas ?

Alors t'auras mon poing dans la tête.

D'accord tu peux passer tu t'appelle comment ?

Daisy Potter.

Moi c'est Théodoros Malfoy mais tout le monde m'appelle Théo.

A plus Théo dit Daisy en continuant son chemin.

C'est ça.

A la volière, alors qu'elle cherchait un hibou pour remplacer Joris qui dormait, Daisy marcha sur une feuille froissée et la ramassa, c'était une lettre.

_De Mr Drago Malefoy A château de Poudlard_

_Le 1er septembre Pour Mr Théodoros- Lucius_

_Blackbird Manor Malefoy_

_Kesing Road _

_9/0 Wilshire_

M_on __fils,_

_Je t'écris pour te dire qu'au Manoir rien ne va plus, ta mère Pansy est tombée malade et les médécins pensent qu'elle est quasi mourante. Ta petite sœur est très triste et je ne m'en sors plus. Aussi je te demande de venir au plus vite, j'ai déjà demandé une autorisation à ta directrice. Un autre problème me préoccupe, j'ai fait il n'y a pas longtemps, la connaissance d'une jeune femme adorable, je ne voulais pas tromper ta mère mais elle commençait à être malade et j'étais seul. Il en ressort que cette femme est enceinte et je ne sais pas quoi faire._

_Réponds-moi vite._

_Ton père Drago Malefoy._

A la fin de cette lecture, Daisy fut saisit par un doute terrible. Et si cette femme était sa mère ?

La réaction du jeune homme devait être aussi mauvaise que la sienne puisqu'il avait jeté la lettre.

Il pouvait être la seule personne à lui apporter des éclaircissements, elle devait le retrouver et lui parler.

Fin du chapitre


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Salut Théo ! s'exclama Daisy.

C'était un dimanche gris et le temps était menaçant mais la jeune fille était sortie se balader et coup de chance, Théodoros Malfoy était assis sous un arbre au bord du lac.

Ah salut, c'est Daisy, c'est ça ?

Tu n'es pas parti voir ta mère ? demanda Daisy, pas gênée le moins du monde.

Le visage du garçon exprima l'embarras le plus profond.

Pansy n'est pas ma mère, elle est morte à ma naissance.

Puis soudain, il constata qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé ou seulement une fois.

Hey, comment tu sais ça ?

J'ai retrouvée la lettre de ton père dans la volière et…

Et tu te permets de lire le courrier des gens, c'est ça ?

Non pas exactement, et tu es obligé de dire c'est ça à la fin de chaque phrase ?

Il ne sut que répondre pendant une minute mais il retrouva vite le sens de la répartie.

Pourquoi tu es venue me voir ?

Tu sais la femme qui est enceinte…

Eh bien quoi, tu veux te moquer de mon père, c'est ç…

Non ! Voilà je pense qu'il s'agi de ma mère.

Comment elle s'appelle ?

Cho Potter, enfin Cho Chang maintenant, elle travaille avec ton père au Ministère de la Magie.

Ecoute…euh…Daisy, je vais me renseigner et tu feras pareil et si c'est vraiment ça, euh…on en discutera.

Ok.

Et sur ce, Théo se leva et partit à grands pas vers le château. Daisy ne tarda pas à l'imiter.

Une fois dans la grande salle pour le dîner, Amanda lui demanda malicieusement :

Tu discutais avec TL tout à l'heure, non ?

Qui ? demanda Daisy.

Théodoros Lucius Malfoy, tout le monde l'appelle TL ou Théo chuchota Audrey Crivey.

Ah oui, son père est un…ami de ma mère.

Tu sais c'est le garçon le plus craquant de première année dit Audrey.

Je suis sûr que vous parlez de moi ! s'exclama Freddy Finnigan qui arrivait pour manger.

Oh toi Finnigan, on ne t'a pas sonné ! jeta Daisy.

Elle considérait le garçon comme un frère et se disputait souvent avec lui. Amanda qui était très timide ne lui parlait pas souvent mais trouvait sa compagnie très agréable. Elle avait même un petit faible pour lui. Après que Freddy se fut assis Daisy demanda à Audrey :

Il est à quelle maison Théo ?

A Serpentard, comme tout ceux de sa famille.

Ah là là, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas commode…

Ca ne veut rien dire intervint Amanda, il y a des tas de raisons qui font qu'il se retrouve à Serpentard.

Daisy qui n'avait pas envie de débattre de ses nombreuses raisons parla de son devoir de métamorphoses avec de l'amertume dans la voix car si elle était la meilleure en potions son niveau en Métamorphoses était très moyen. Amanda promit qu'elle l'aiderait et Daisy se loua d'avoir une amie pareille.

Avant de se coucher, Daisy décida d'écrire à sa mère.

_Maman,_

_Est-ce que le père de ton enfant est Drago Malfoy ? Je ne te blâmerais pas d'avantage, sache plutôt que je te plains…_

_Daisy_


End file.
